The Water is Rising Quick FR
by Maitre padawan
Summary: TRADUCTION : "Qui t'a parlé de ça ?" aboya sa mère d'un ton furieux. Elle fendit l'air de sa fourchette. "Réponds moi. Je veux savoir qui a parlé de sexe à mon fils de huit ans ! Allons, réponds !" Son regard se porta vers Katniss assise dans l'herbe…


**Note de la traductrice :** coucou les amis, me revoilou dans un contexte bien particulier ; et non ceci n'est pas vraiment une nouvelle fic, mais une traduction. Je change un peu de registre aussi, travailler sur un autre univers que Harry Potter, ça fait vraiment du bien, mine de rien.

Voici donc ma première traduction (j'en suis toute fière d'ailleurs), de la fic_ The Water is Rising Quick_ écrite par **monroeslittle** (avec son accord, et même sa bénédiction bien entendu). Merci à elle pour m'avoir autorisée à la traduire, ça n'a pas été facile, mais je pense avoir réussi à retranscrire l'histoire assez fidèlement dans l'ensemble.  
Voilà c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Note de **monroeslittle** : le titre et les paroles sont tirés de Needtobreathe : "_Something Beautiful_de". :) Juste un avertissement : au cours de cette fic, Peeta rencontre et sort avec d'autres filles que Katniss. Si cela vous dérange, ne lisez la suite!

* * *

_In your ocean, I'm ankle deep,_  
_I feel the waves crashing on my feet,_  
_It's like I know where I need to be._  
_But I can't figure out, yeah, I can't figure out,_  
_Just how much air I will need to breathe,_  
_When your tide rushes over me._  
_There's only one way to figure out,_  
_Will you let me drown, will you let me drown?_

* * *

La première fois qu'il entendit le mot "sexe", ce fut de la bouche de Joel Baxter. Il avait alors huit ans.

Cela se passa un midi. Il était attablé avec les autres enfants sous un soleil chaud et éclatant. Alors qu'ils étaient encore en train de manger, Joel annonça, une carotte dans la bouche, que sa mère était en train de faire un scandale sous prétexte que son frère avait l'intention d'épouser une jeune fille uniquement pour le sexe.

Intrigué, Peeta demanda Joel ce qu'était le sexe. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, marmottant qu'il n'en savait rien. En revanche Archie qui connaissait beaucoup de choses, se rengorgea. Toute la petit assemblée autour de la table se pencha vers lui pour l'écouter.

"Le sexe, c'est quand un garçon et une fille s'aiment très fort et veulent faire des bébés.

Il prit une bouchée de son sandwich, fier de son savoir.

-Tout ce que la fille a à faire, c'est de rester immobile pendant que le garçon lui fait des bisous et lui plante une graine dans le ventre, c'est ça le sexe. Ma maman en a parlé à ma sœur."

L'attention de Peeta se décrocha lorsque les garçons posèrent d'autres questions à Archie : son regard se porta vers Katniss assise dans l'herbe, ses cheveux noirs sagement tressés, sa jolie robe répandue autour de ses genoux. Elle mangeait tranquillement son repas dans une gamelle cabossée en étain. D'ici, il pouvait voir ses lèvres noircies par le jus des baies.  
Soudain, il se demanda si elle savait ce qu'était le sexe.  
S'il l'épousait, ils se feraient plein de bisous et de sexe, et ils auraient des bébés, pas vrai ? Il se sourit à lui-même.

* * *

Ce soir-là, comme il se posait encore des questions sur le sexe et ne faisait pas trop confiance à Archie pour certains détails, il voulut se renseigner auprès de sa famille pendant le dîner. Mais au moment où il posa la question fatidique, son père recracha sa bière et sa mère aboya d'un ton furieux :

"Qui t'a parlé de ça ?

Aussitôt Peeta se figea, ne saisissant pas très bien les raisons de sa colère. Elle battit l'air de sa fourchette et répéta, le visage congestionné :

-Réponds moi. Je veux savoir qui a parlé de sexe à mon fils de huit ans ! Allons, réponds !

Il jeta un coup d'œil suppliant à ses frères mais curieusement, tous avaient les yeux rivés vers leur assiette. Alors il marmonna :

-J'ai juste entendu un garçon en parler à l'école",

Pas question de devenir un rapporteur. Et il ne voulait certainement pas que sa mère allât crier sur Archie ou Joel ou pire, sur leurs mères. Ce serait affreux. Sa mère exigea encore un nom, mais à ce moment son père vola charitablement à son secours et alla lui parler tout bas. On se borna à renvoyer Peeta dans sa chambre. Un peu plus tard, ses frères vinrent le voir à l'étage. Ils fermèrent la porte, et obligèrent le jeune garçon à s'asseoir sur son lit. Devant son air déconfit, Bannock échangea un sourire sardonique avec Rye.

"Alors comme ça, tu veux tout savoir sur le sexe, hein?" demanda ce dernier d'un ton amusé.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, ses deux frères se penchèrent vers l'avant, les coudes sur leurs genoux, et commencèrent à l'abreuver d'histoires crues voire carrément scabreuses sur le sexe. À les entendre, cela semblait si vulgaire et dégoûtant que Peeta n'était pas sûr s'il devait les croire. Devant son air incrédule, ses frères ricanèrent encore plus fort. Bannock fit de grands gestes de la main pour appuyer ses démonstrations et Rye débita quelques plaisanteries sur les _gâteries _que faisaient les filles. Bien sûr, Peeta savait que les filles et les garçons étaient…comment dire, _différents, _mais il ne voyait pas très bien en quoi. À l'instant où il posa la question, Rye tomba du lit et se tordit littéralement de rire sur le sol de la chambre.

Et Lorsqu'ils le laissèrent enfin tranquille, Peeta décréta qu'il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de sexe. Il espérait tout même qu'il pourrait encore se marier avec Katniss et faire des bébés avec elle.

* * *

Les jours se succédaient et plus le temps passait, plus il voyait sa lente descente aux enfers : son visage se creusait, ses yeux s'enfonçaient dans leurs orbites, et ses os commençaient à pointer sous sa peau, cependant il ne put s'y attarder beaucoup jusqu'à ce qu'il la vit un jour hors de sa maison.

Il se rendit compte alors qu'elle était beaucoup plus mal en point que ce qu'elle ne lui avait paru d'abord. On aurait presque cru voir un squelette.

Pendant quelques secondes, son cœur refusa de la reconnaître : la jeune fille de ses rêves ne ressemblait pas à ça. La jeune fille à la voix d'or, aux yeux gris perpétuellement aux aguets, et à la chevelure noire et soyeuse rassemblée en tresse, cette jeune fille qu'il aimait tant, ne ressemblait en rien à _cela_.  
Hélas, ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle était malade, affamée, _mourante, _et elle le savait très bien, il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux vitreux.

Sa décision fut prise en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire _Katniss_ : il se brûla les doigts en laissant trop cuire le pain. Naturellement, sa mère lui fit une scène épouvantable, mais Katniss en valait la peine. Elle devait _vivre. _Les deux pains qu'il lui lança ce soir-là durent suffire car ses os s'effacèrent progressivement sous la peau, et ses yeux reprirent vie.

La première fois qu'il se toucha lui-même, maladroitement, en tentant d'ignorer le bruit de ses frères à l'étage en-dessous, il se représenta son visage, rond, rose, sain, _vivant, _et il se concentra sur la ligne de son épaule délicate, son cou gracile et sur sa poitrine doucement renflée et non plus décharnée par famine. Et quand il vint dans sa main, il imagina que ses baisers avaient le goût du pain.

* * *

Cet été-là, un groupe de filles commença lorgner du côté des garçons qui jouaient au ballon. Peeta avait quatorze ans, et Flora Margrey fut la première à lui adresser la parole. Elle sentait bon. Ses cheveux brillants avaient la couleur du miel, ses joues étaient rondes et elle avait une fossette menton. Il lui proposa de marcher depuis le champ jusqu'à chez eux, et elle gloussa au moment de passer son bras sous le sien. Tandis qu'ils se promenaient ensemble, il jeta de fréquents coups d'œil dans sa direction et lorsqu'il baissait les yeux vers sa blouse, il pouvait voir la naissance de ses seins pâles. Elle lui posa surtout des questions sur l'école et sur sa classe. Au final, elle ne fut pas difficile à divertir.

(Et quelque part, celui lui plaisait de savoir qu'elle l'eût choisi lui plutôt qu'un des grands gaillards plus costaux dans leur promotion.)

"Tu es tellement drôle", lui dit-elle en gloussant à moitié.

À leur troisième promenade, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Ce fut très bref : ses lèvres douces et pleines se pressèrent timidement contre les siennes et se retirèrent presque aussitôt. Sa yeux brillèrent, et elle émit petit rire nerveux. Il la plaqua alors contre le mur de brique de la confiserie et l'embrassa, un _vrai _baiser cette fois-ci. Instinctivement, ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches. Elle inclina sa tête et il put ainsi l'embrasser avec empressement.

C'était son premier baiser.  
Lorsqu'ils reprirent leurs souffles, Peeta sentit son estomac bondir en voyant dans quel elle se trouvait : les joues rougies et les lèvres plus gonflées que jamais.

* * *

Cette nuit, il attendit que ses frères se fussent endormi pour se masturber. Il tenta de rester discret parce qu'il ne supporterait pas un autre discours de leur part. Flora. Il se rappela la façon dont ses seins se mouvaient dans sa blouse, l'humidité et la chaleur de sa bouche, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes contre les siennes. _« Oh ! Putain. »_ gronda-t-il intérieurement.  
Au moins ses frères ne se réveillèrent point.

* * *

Il vit Katniss au déjeuner, les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre, Madge était tranquillement assise en face d'elle.

Il se posait beaucoup de questions sur les mystères qui l'auréolaient : le bruit de son rire qu'on n'entendait jamais, le goût de sa peau diaphane, et la texture de ses lèvres. Elle n'était pas bâtie comme Flora : plus grande, plus mince et plus nerveuse, son visage était plus creusé et ses traits plus effilés. Il se demanda si quelqu'un l'avait déjà embrassée, ou si elle avait jamais voulu embrasser qui que ce fût. Il imagina ses doigts s'enfoncer dans les épaules de celui qu'elle étreignait, et _elle_ne riait pas en embrassant, il en était sûr.

Madge murmura quelque chose, et Katniss lui accorda un demi-sourire. C'était déjà un grand changement par rapport à son éternel air renfrogné.  
(Il souhaiterait _tellement_capturer son sourire, de retracer du doigt la courbe de ses lèvres gercées.)

Flora caressa Peeta dans le dos et lui posa un baiser humide sur la joue, puis elle lui prit la main dans la sienne avant de s'asseoir et de bavarder gaiement avec leurs amis. Comme il avait une main prise, il lui fut un peu plus difficile de manger mais s'il n'y avait que cela pour la rendre heureuse, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Par la suite, Il s'efforça de ne plus regarder en direction de Katniss.

* * *

Sa mère finit par découvrir qu'il embrassait Flora. Il ne sut jamais comment elle l'apprit mais quand elle lui balança son "crime" au visage, il fut à ce point stupéfait qu'il en demeura bouche bée.  
Elle l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise, l'entraîna dans l'arrière-boutique, et le força à s'asseoir sur un tabouret. Elle l'observa avec une attention suspicieuse, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Puis tout à coup, elle se pencha en avant et attrapa son menton entre ses doigts. Son visage était si proche qu'il pouvait distinguer les moindre détail, et même une lueur dangereuse au fond de ses yeux vifs et rétrécis.

"Les petites traînées qui écartent les cuisses avant le mariage ne sont pas recommandables, surtout pour un garçon comme toi", déclara-t-elle abruptement

Son coeur bondit sous l'accusation. Trop choqué, il balbutia :

"Nous n'avons pas… ce n'était qu'un baiser, et…

-Si jamais j'apprends que vous _avez…_commença-t-elle d'un ton menaçant, la mâchoire serrée et les sourcils formant une seule ligne.

-Non ! Je n'en jamais l'intention !" jura-t-il, un peu terrifié.

Elle le considéra encore d'un oeil perçant puis, après un soupir, elle le libèra. Elle recula, ses poings toujours plantés sur ses hanches. Il se força à respirer normalement. Une chose était certaine : il n'était pas près d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec Flora.

"Bon, dit-elle enfin en se redressant. Et bien que cela reste ainsi, Peeta Mellark. Bon nombre de filles feraient n'importe quoi pour obtenir une place dans une famille comme la nôtre et je ne laisserai pas ta stupidité nous attirer des ennuis pour qu'on se retrouve avec plus de bouches à nourrir, c'est compris?

Comme elle n'attendait pas de réponse, elle enchaîna tout de suite après :

-Si tu veux t'amuser en ville avec une de ces gourgandines, fais-lui utiliser sa bouche ou bien retire-toi à temps, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Il hocha la tête et elle le congédia d'un geste de la main.

* * *

Au fond, il aimait bien Flora. Elle était toujours de bonne humeur, toujours affectueuse, toujours heureuse de le voir. Elle parlait beaucoup, de sorte qu'il apprit beaucoup de choses sur elle. Il l'aimait vraiment. Sincèrement.  
Il aimait l'embrasser, elle lui permettait même de toucher ses seins à travers sa blouse. Ils étaient doux, tièdes et pesaient au creux de ses mains.

Malheureusement, elle n'aimait pas Delly. Elle prétendait qu'elle voulait lui _chiper_ Peeta, ce qui était ridicule, sachant que Delly était obsédé par Joel et rougissait chaque fois qu'il la regardait ; c'était évident elle n'aimait pas Peeta de cette façon-_là_. Évidemment, Flora n'en croyait pas un mot.

Parfois elle l'appellait _Peet_, et ça aussi c'était stupide. Son nom était Peet_a_. Est-ce qu'il l'appelait Flor, lui ?

Aussi, lorsqu'il il se masturbait, ses pensées avaient tendance à dériver vers une autre que Flora, une qui avait des cheveux plus soyeux et plus sombres, des yeux moins gais et plus fulgurants. Une qui ne parlait pas, ne riait jamais, et qui n'accordait ses sourires qu'aux personnes qui lui étaient chères. Une qui était plus mince, plus robuste et… ah ! Si seulement il pouvait l'embrasser une fois, juste une fois.

Il se demanda si elle eût soupiré au moment de l'embrasser et si cela eût sonné comme une mélodie. C'était peut-être stupide, mais il s'en moquait. Il aurait tant souhaité lui caresser les cheveux, savoir s'ils étaient aussi doux qu'ils en avaient l'air. Il en avait la conviction bien qu'il ne les eût jamais vus autrement que noués en tresse.  
Elle était grande, de sorte que s'ils se s'embrassaient son visage eût été à peu près au niveau du sien. Ses seins étaient plus petits, mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas, ils étaient juste ajustés pour emplir sa main.

Tout d'un coup, il se sentit coupable : comment pouvait-il profiter de Flora alors qu'il en désirait une autre ?

Finalement, il préféra être honnête avec elle. Il lui expliqua qu'il préférait qu'ils redevinssent des amis. Elle eut l'air bouleversé. Et tandis qu'elle se sauvait en courant, il vit rouler des larmes sur ses joues et son nez qui coulait, alors il se sentit mal pour elle. Cependant moins d'une semaine plus, tard, elle commença à sortir avec Joel, si bien qu'il se sentit _moins _coupable.

Néanmoins, qu'elle s'affichât si vite avec Joel lui paraissait assez mesquin, mais il se voyait mal le lui reprocher désormais. Un matin, comme Delly semblait profondément déprimée, il enroula un bras autour de ses épaules et lui affirma qu'elle était cent fois plus jolie, plus intelligente et beaucoup mieux que Flora. Joel s'en rendrait forcément compte un jour.  
Et tout la consolant, il regarda Katniss du coin de l'œil.

* * *

Bannock se maria en Août, et sa nouvelle épouse versa quelques larmes pendant le toast.  
Peeta l'aimait bien, même s'il aurait vraiment préféré ne pas savoir que la meilleure façon de la faire crier était d'utiliser ses dents et sa langue "tout en haut de la cuisse, le meilleur morceau", gouailla Bannock en frappant Peeta sur l'épaule, "et Rye te dira de t'arrêter avant d'avoir la tête entre ses jambes, mais je préfère gâter la dame en premier."  
Angelica étreignit Peeta en lui répétant combien elle avait _toujours_ souhaité avoir un petit frère. Peeta ne put que sourire en retour.

* * *

Pendant un moment, il resta célibataire.  
En revanche, Katniss ne l'était plus. Ou du moins il supposait qu'elle ne l'était plus, d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
Un grand garçon de la Veine, qui lui ressemblait assez pour passer pour son frère, était absolument _tout le temps_ fourré avec elle : il l'accompagnait à l'école et la ramenait le soir. Peeta les observait aussi discrètement qu'il le pouvait et ses amis parlaient d'eux de temps en temps. Peeta apprit bientôt que le garçon s'appelait Gale Hawthorne et, à sa grande exaspération, que toutes les filles le trouvaient carrément "_à tomber"_.

"Ah… s'il n'était pas de la Veine… soupirait Annabelle, provoquant le rire de ses amies.

-Malheureusement il _l'est, _et en plus il passe son temps à traîner avec Katniss Everdeen," répliqua Poppy, fronçant le nez à ce dernier nom.

Peeta dut réprimer un soupir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens n'aimaient pas Katniss. Ou peut-être que si en fait, mais s'ils étaient juste plus attentifs, ils se rendraient compte à quel point Katniss était intelligente et courageuse et belle et…  
Mais elle venait de la Veine, elle était taciturne, elle ne riait pas, et Peeta savait ce que les gens racontaient à son propos. Elle attirait l'attention de bon nombre de garçons, au grand dam des autres filles, en particulier des plus jolies et des plus raffinées qui venaient de la ville.

De tout cela, Katniss était complètement inconsciente, à un tel point qu'elle maintenait sans le savoir les garçons à distance, sans même avoir besoin de sourciller. Peeta ne l'en admirait que davantage.

Seul Gale Hawthorne pouvait la faire rire quand ils rentraient de l'école, et Peeta déglutissait péniblement : il aimait le son de son rire. Gale tirait affectueusement sur sa tresse et, joueuse, Katniss faisait mine de lui donner une tape sur la main. Puisqu'elle semblait heureuse avec lui, Peeta ne pouvait se résoudre à l'importuner. Sa mère eût préféré la découper en morceaux, ainsi qu'elle l'avait fait sentir à la pauvre fille avec laquelle Rye était sorti pendant quelques semaines.

Elle venait de la Veine, c'était une charmante jeune fille qui aimait plaisanter avec Peeta, mais sa mère leur avait cracher tant d'atrocités sur les "créatures" de la Veine ainsi que sur les prétendus pièges qu'elles tendaient aux garçons comme Rye "pour les entortiller", que la malheureuse était finalement partie sans un regard en arrière.  
Cependant sa mère n'était pas la seule à répandre ce genre de commérages au sujet des filles de la Veine.  
(Mais tout ça, c'était juste parce qu'iIs ne connaissaient pas Katniss. Elle n'était pas comme ça. Pas du tout.)

Il récupéra Avril Brown à l'école de danse et l'embrassa dehors. L'air était assez froid pour voir sa respiration se cristalliser dans l'air. Coincée entre le mur de l'école et lui, il pouvait sentir à travers ses vêtements la chaleur de son corps souple et ferme.

* * *

La plupart du temps, il était bien dans sa peau.

Le physique n'était pas une chose à laquelle il pensait souvent. Il était bâti comme ses frères et comme son père, pas trop grand mais extrêmement robuste. En outre grâce à ses quelques succès auprès des filles, il se savait plutôt avenant de visage.

Toutefois par moments, il aurait souhaité être un peu plus grand, un peu plus mince, un peu plus ténébreux et plus attirant. Pour elle.  
Mais il se sentait complètement nul de penser ça parce qu'au fond, il était loin de vouloir ressembler à Gale. Vraiment très loin. Il espérait simplement qu'elle eût remarqué qu'il était fort, qu'elle eût remarqué qu'il était tout simplement.  
(Lui remarquait tout chez elle. La façon dont elle gardait ses ongles courts. Ses taches de rousseur à peine visibles sur sa peau bronzée. La façon dont ses cils noirs balayaient ses pommettes lorsqu'elle les baissait. Il nota même la manière dont ses hanches pointaient légèrement en hiver, quand la nourriture se faisait rare.)

* * *

Un jour, Delly lui demanda s'il pouvait lui donner son premier baiser. Il fut pris de court, mais ses yeux clairs brillaient nerveusement. Elle était probablement sa meilleure amie. Il lâcha un rire nerveux, et elle tapa affectueusement sa cheville contre la sienne.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'attends rien de toi, l'assura-t-elle, mais tu as connu beaucoup de filles, tu sais comment embrasser, et j'ai vraiment envie de savoir…ce que cela fait…d'embrasser." Elle laissa tomber son regard, ses joues rosirent.

Alors il l'embrassa, doucement, gentiment, d'une simple pression des lèvres. Elle se recula presque aussitôt, les yeux écarquillés, et elle passa une main sur sa bouche pour cacher un sourire.

-Au moins maintenant, je suis sûre d'une chose : tu es vraiment comme mon frère! " couina-t-elle en riant. À cette remarque, il voulut lui donner un léger coup de coude mais elle attrapa son visage et l'embrassa joyeusement sur la joue.

* * *

Ironie du sort, la première fois qu'il échangea un baiser avec Katniss, il se trouvait aux portes de la mort.

Il pouvait tenir une conversation simple avec n'importe qui, il était ami avec la plupart des gens qu'il connaissait à l'école, il était sorti avec la joyeuse Flora, la douce Avril, puis avec la dure et sarcastique Jilly Ulshen, la première fille à avoir oser le toucher intimement à travers son pantalon, mais il ne trouva jamais le courage ne fût-ce que de dire bonjour à Katniss.

Durant les semaines où ils voyagèrent jusqu'au Capitole, rencontrèrent les autres tributs et se préparèrent aux combats, Peeta sentit bien qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en lui. Il comprenait qu'elle ne voulût pas lui faire confiance ni se lier d'amitié avec lui. Même, il respectait cette décision, cela ne le surprenait pas outre mesure : comment eût-elle pu envisager d'être amie avec quelqu'un dont la survie même représentait une menace pour la sienne propre ?

Elle était et demeurerait une survivante jusqu'au bout, et pour être honnête avec lui-même, Peeta reconnaissait qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Il la soupçonnait de ne vouloir s'encombrer d'aucun allié. Lui-même savaient que les siens se méfiaient déjà de lui. Il demeurait d'ailleurs constamment sur ses gardes.

Et à travers la douloureuse sensation de brûler sous son épaisse couche de boue, son esprit dans son délire, revint à ce souhait désespéré de l'embrasser une fois, juste une fois. Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer, c'était qu'elle était encore en vie, où qu'elle fût. Il avait besoin d'elle pour vivre.  
L'espoir faisait vivre, disait-on.

Et puis elle le trouva. Elle soigna ses blessures du mieux qu'elle put, et il se sentit plus léger en voyant sa détermination à le sauver. Il savait qu'il allait mourir, mais elle ne mourrait pas, et il ne serait pas seul. Il étouffa un rire quand elle se détourna, gênée par sa nudité. Tout à coup il se prit à espérer, mais vraiment beaucoup, que sa mère eût assisté à cela.  
"Et bien Mère, qu'avez-vous maintenant à dire sur les filles de la Veine ?" pensa-t-il amusé.

Plus tard, elle lui plaqua un baiser sur la bouche. Pour le faire taire bien sûr, mais un baiser quand même. Et elle refusait de laisser mourir.  
S'il devait avoir une raison de vivre, c'était bien celle-là. Katniss Everdeen.

* * *

Et s'il devait mourir, eh bien, c'était au moins une belle façon de partir.

Naturellement, elle était tendue et anxieuse ; lui-même l'eût été tout autant si les situations étaient inversées. Mais il se souciait peu de mourir, il ne s'en était jamais soucié. En outre, il savait qu'elle pourrait survivre à ça. Une partie de lui pensait qu'il aurait mieux valu pour elle qu'elle restât loin de lui. Haymitch aurait veillé sur elle, et elle savait déjà évidemment prendre soin d'elle-même. Peeta n'aurait été qu'un fardeau pour elle. En fait, il savait qu'il l'était _déjà_.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir égoïstement heureux qu'elle fût _ici_. Ses baisers étaient timides, ce qui l'amena à se demander si elle avait déjà embrassé Gale ou quelqu'un d'autre. La nuit, elle dormait près de lui et pour une fois, il se félicita d'être trop affaibli pour... comment dire, _réagir_ en sa présence_. _Il aimait la regarder pendant son sommeil. Elle paraissait plus jeune, moins grave, moins soucieuse ; et elle ne donnait plus cette impression de porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

Il ne se lassait pas de caresser ses cheveux. Même emmêlés, même souillés par la boue et par la sueur, ils étaient doux sous ses doigts.  
À sa requête, pour la première fois, elle lui parla, mais lui parla _vraiment_, en lui racontant une anecdote de sa vie.  
Bientôt il s'en voulut de n'avoir jamais eu le courage de lui parler avant les Jeux.

Sa dernière pensée avant que le sirop de sommeil ne le fît plonger dans le monde des rêves, c'est que cela _pouvait pas_se terminer ainsi. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir en se sacrifiant pour lui, elle ne pouvait pas mourir tout court. Il aurait dû s'attendre à une telle supercherie de sa part, déterminée comme elle l'était mais voilà, lui qui l'aimait tellement, il l'avait bêtement sous-estimée.

Et lorsqu'il se réveilla enfin, il la retrouva allongée dans une mare de sang.  
Il eut quelques hauts-de-coeur, mais parvint à ravaler la bile qui lui remontait aux lèvres.  
En dépit de ses blessures, elle allait bien. Elle allait bien. Voilà ce qu'il se répéta inlassablement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveillât. Elle allait bien.

* * *

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que tout cela était réel, qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de lui, ou plutôt il _craignait _d'y croire.  
Il avait peut-être tort, mais de voir enfin réaliser son rêve le plus profond, l'effrayait de manière soudaine. Il l'embrassait, le premier baiser qu'il pouvait vraiment apprécier, sans être malade, fiévreux ou à moitié mort. Il aurait voulu ne jamais s'arrêter. Il aurait voulu l'embrasser encore et encore, _sans s'arrêter,_jusqu'à ce qu'à sa mort.

(Si seulement il pouvait déjà être être vieux, marié, papa de plusieurs enfants qu'il aurait élevés, fort d'une longue vie à embrasser Katniss Everdeen, il se remémorerait alors les épreuves qu'il avait traverséés avec sérénité. Il pensa soudain à sa mère qui n'avait pas son pareil pour contredire tout ce qu'il disait, et qui lui aurait sûrement blancé à ce moment-là : "Avec des si, on mettrait Panem en bouteille.")

Il rompit le baiser et embrassa Katniss légèrement sur le bout du nez avant d'incliner sa tête contre la sienne.

* * *

Il s'interdit de penser à ce qu'il se passa par la suite jusqu'à ce qu'il vit saine et sauve.  
Mais elle _était_vivante, elle avait l'air heureuse et en bonne santé. Elle lui sauta au cou sur scène, accepta ses baisers tandis que ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans ses épaules. Il sourit contre ses lèvres, la maintint contre lui et ainsi, il put enfin se convaincre qu'elle était bien vivante. Et il l'était aussi. Ensemble, ils avaient réussi l'impossible en restant en vie tous les deux.

Il tenta de lui parler ce soir-là, mais il n'y parvint point, alors il pensa plutôt à ce qu'ils avaient accompli. Et à ce qu'il se passerait ensuite.

Sa mère arriverait probablement _à peine _à tenir sa langue quand elle rencontrerait Katniss, mais son père lui, l'accueillerait à bras ouverts et lui murmurerait sans doute quelque chose de gentil à l'oreille. Ses frères agiraient avec elle comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.  
Katniss se montrerait d'abord distante à leur encontre, réservant son jugement, mais avec le temps elle s'ouvrirait à eux. Il espérait que sa famille à elle l'aimerait aussi.

Et ensuite... son imagination s'emballa lorsqu'il en vint aux moments privés, lorsque les caméras ne graviteraient plus autour d'eux, lorsque plus personne, pas même Haymitch, ne les dérangerait et où ils pourraient échanger mille baisers, passionnés comme celui, unique, échangé dans la grotte, le seul où il n'avait pas été malade, où elle n'avait pas été stressée et où ils avaient oublié les spectateurs.  
Elle pourrait l'emmener dans les bois, lui faire découvrir l'ensemble de la Veine, lui montrer la fameuse chèvre de Prim.  
Il pourrait essayer de lui apprendre à faire du pain, il pourrait la présenter à Delly, et il pourrait lui préparer tous les pâtisseries qu'elle voudrait.  
Son esprit revint finalement à ses baisers, à ses cheveux soyeux, à sa peau douce, à _Katniss._Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

(Mais il apprit plus tard qu'elle était loin de former les même projets que lui cette nuit-là. Elle n'avait pas, mais alors pas du tout l'intention de poursuivre cette idylle, pas la moindre, parce que c'était juste pour les Jeux. Pour le public.)

* * *

Son absence devint bientôt pour lui un supplice intolérable.

Cela lui rappelait la veille de son dixième anniversaire, où il avait mangé tellement glace dès que Bannock avait le dos tourné, qu'il avait failli se rendre malade. Il avait détesté ce qu'il s'était infligé lui-même, il avait détesté cette douleur qui le tenaillait au ventre mais le pire, c'était qu'il n'avait pu s'en plaindre à personne, car qui aurait compati ?

C'était exactement la même chose qui se passait aujourd'hui. C'était de sa faute. Il s'était laissé manipulé comme un vulgaire pion dans leurs Jeux et au final, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Peu importe à quel point il l'avait désirée (et la désirait toujours), il la détestait à présent, tout comme il se détestait lui-même, tout comme il détestait les regards compatissants de ses frères, de son père et de Delly.

Et il détestait la souffrance qui lui tenaillait le coeur sans relâche, impitoyable et _lancinante_.

Un soir où il se prit à souhaiter qu'elle l'eût laissé mourir dans sa tourbe de plantes et de boue, il ouvrit sa première bouteille. L'alcool brûla la gorge et lui piqua les yeux, mais cela ne l'aida pas à se sentir mieux, bien au contraire. Il aurait dû deviner que tout ça n'était que de la comédie, il aurait dû deviner que ses baisers timides étaient faux, qu'elle s'était servi de lui afin de pouvoir rentrer à la maison et retrouver Gale. Désormais ils pouvaient facilement s'embrasser, loin des regards et de cet idiot de Peeta.

Jilly s'assit soudain à côté de lui sur le banc. À cette heure-là, le Quartier des Commerçants était vide. "Je t'ai vu depuis ma fenêtre."  
Il hocha la tête. Il lui offrit la bouteille. Elle but juste une gorgée, puis il l'embrassa dès qu'elle reposa la bouteille. Elle ne parut pas surprise et se laissa faire. Elle s'agrippa de ses mains sur sa tête. Il l'installa sur ses genoux, ses mains plongèrent dans ses cheveux, puis il parsema sa gorge de baisers. Jilly était l'unique fille du boucher, elle avait un caractère tapageur, en contradiction avec ses sourires sournois. Mais elle était jolie et avait un corps superbe.

Elle ne ressemblait pas à la plupart des filles de la ville. Sa mère était de la ville, fille du vieux boucher hargneux. Mais son père lui, était originaire de la Veine, et tout le monde en ville connaissait les ragots douteux qui courraient sur leur premier enfant, Jilly, née six mois seulement après le mariage. Mais Peeta s'en fichait comme d'une guigne, il aimait la façon dont sa peau bronzée contrastait avec ses cheveux blonds sales, et la façon dont ses yeux gris pétillaient constamment de malice.  
(Toutefois, il refusait de la regarder dans les yeux présentement, et il refusait de s'avouer pourquoi.)

Elle le voulait, elle le voulait lui, elle voulait l'embrasser _lui._ "Dis mon nom", exigea-t-il d'une voix rauque. Elle le gémit.  
Il infiltra sa main sous sa chemise, sous son soutien-gorge, et enveloppa ses seins dont la pointe se durcit contre son doigt. Il affermit alors sa prise, avidement. Joueuse, elle lui mordilla juste la lèvre inférieure.

Mais elle s'écarta de lui un instant plus tard. "Viens." Elle lui prit la main, et il la suivit docilement, comme toujours, le brave petit Peeta qui faisait tout ce que les filles lui demandaient de faire. Elle l'emmena à l'arrière de la boucherie. Il lui fut facile de faire abstraction des carcasses qui pendaient le long des murs, lorsqu'elle le poussa contre la grande table propre dans le centre de la salle, et il fourra sa langue dans sa bouche.

"Je suis désolé," s'excusa-t-elle en désignant le décor plutôt morbide. Il resserra son emprise sur sa taille.  
Ce serait bien si un seul pauvre con dans cette ville n'éprouvait pas le besoin de lui adresser un message de sympathie pour les Jeux terribles auxquels il a été forcés de participer. Il l'embrassa avec plus d'insistance, agacé.  
Cependant, elle le surprit en terminant sa phrase : "Elle ne te mérite pas."

Alors la colère, la haine, la pitié et le désespoir déferlèrent en lui comme une vague brûlante. C'était trop, trop d'émotions pour son esprit ravagé. Dès lors, il lui fut impossible de se maîtriser.

Il embrassa rudement Jilly tandis que ses doigts s'activèrent pour défaire habilement l'avant de sa robe. Ils allaient vite, trop vite, ses yeux étaient hypnotisés sur ses seins qui tressaillaient dans son soutien-gorge lorsqu'elle le chevaucha et s'empala sur lui. Elle éclata de rire en le voyant venir au bout de quelques minutes, mais elle se donna du plaisir elle-même avec ses doigts un instant plus tard, avant de se mouvoir sur lui sans difficulté.  
Elle l'embrassa sur sur sa frange en sueur et lui dit qu'elle serait à la boulangerie pour le dîner le lendemain soir.

* * *

Sa mère n'aimait pas Jilly. Elle ne la supportait pas déjà avant, lorsqu'ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant un mois. À cette époque, ils s'embrassaient en cachette dans des coins et plaisantaient ensemble au déjeuner lorsqu'elle posait sa main sur sa cuisse.  
Et sa mère ne cachait pas mieux son mépris maintenant que l'an passé. Peeta se foutait pas mal de ce qu'elle pensait.  
Mais fatalement, Jilly et lui finirent par se disputer pour les mêmes raisons que l'année précédente  
"Comment peux-tu laisser ta mère me parler comme ça ?"

L'année dernière il s'était défendu en lui jurant qu'il avait essayé de parler à sa mère, de lui faire comprendre à quel point Jilly était belle, drôle et merveilleuse, mais cela n'avait pas suffi.  
(Il pensait qu'il valait mieux garder ses meilleurs arguments pour une autre fille, aussi injuste que cela pût paraître.)

Cette fois-ci, il lui jeta un regard vide et marmonna : "Navré que cela te dérange." Elle repartit furieuse.

Par la suite, il culpabilisa, et but pour la deuxième fois, il bu tant et si bien qu'il tomba ivre mort dans la salle de séjour de sa maison vide. Au réveil, il se donna l'impression d'être une merde totale. Il vomit dans les toilettes, prépara lui-même du pain juste pour avoir quelque chose à faire, puis l'apporta à Haymitch.  
Il trouva brusquement que Katniss ressemblait beaucoup à Haymitch. Mais si ça continuait comme ça, Peeta Mellark finirait par la dépasser.  
Il se jura de ne plus jamais boire. Ce n'était pas ça qui l'aiderait à aller mieux.

* * *

Il tentait de toutes ses forces de ne pas regarder Katniss, de ne pas lui parler, de nier jusqu'à son existence.

Las, c'était une ligne de conduite difficile à tenir. Ils se croisaient souvent, mais elle demeurait toujours distante à son égard alors il suivait son exemple. Il était un peu déstabilisé par la façon dont elle se comportait avec lui, et il peinait vraiment à la comprendre. Elle ne le traitait même pas comme un intrus ou un ennemi, elle ne fronçait pas les sourcils, ne plissait pas le front, et ne se pinçait pas les lèvres. Elle agissait comme si elle ne savait pas _comment_ avec lui.  
Finalement, il aurait préféré qu'elle tirât un air renfrogné. Au moins, il aurait su à quoi s'en tenir.

Il s'interdit de penser encore à elle. Malheureusement, c'était une décision qu'il était obligé de renouveler chaque jour. (Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résoudre.)

Sa famille n'avait pas besoin de son aide à la boulangerie ; en son absence, ils s'étaient débrouillés et avaient désormais leurs nouvelles habitudes. Plutôt que de se rendre là-bas, il préparait du pain pour lui et pour Haymitch dans sa maison vide, et il peignait quand il ne pouvait pas dormir. Il peignait ses cauchemars à l'aide de couleur vives, et il passait le reste de son temps à réaliser les exercices pour entraîner sa jambe.

Il refusait de compter le temps perdu à penser à elle, d'amères pensées, à se demander ce que pouvait être un _vrai_ baiser de Katniss Everdeen, se demander elle éprouvait plus de plaisir à embrasser Gale en sécurité au District 12, en bonne santé, nourrie et heureuse, que Peeta dans l'arène alors qu'ils dormaient l'un à côté de l'autre, affamés, frigorifiés et couverts de boue, de sueur et de sang. C'était sans doute différent.  
Et puis après tout, c'était avec _Gale _qu'elle voulait coucher.

Il se sentit coupable aussitôt après avoir formé cette pensée vicieuse mais une fois encore, il refusa de se l'admettre.

* * *

Sa mère invita une fille à dîner, et Peeta ne sut s'il devait rire ou non quand il reconnut la jeune fille : c'était Flora Margrey, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire nerveux tandis qu'elle se levait de son siège pour le saluer.  
Elle avait changé, ses cheveux autrefois longs et soyeux, étaient à présent courts et frisés, son visage avait minci, la robe qu'elle portait était un peu plus sophistiquée. Il lui sourit, et engagea la conversation avec elle, sous les yeux de ses frères et de sa mère qui les surveillait du coin de l'oeil. Il lui proposa bientôt de la raccompagner chez elle derrière la maison, car c'était justement sur son chemin.

Comme ils marchaient, leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent automatiquement, et elle se mit à bavarder sur la météo, sur ses amis, sur le chaton que son frère lui avait acheté et sur la blague que son père lui avait racontée hier. Cette conversation futile qui se rattachait tant au passé, comme si rien du tout n'avait changé, lui donna l'impression d'être un vieillard brisé.

Elle ralentit car ils étaient arrivés près de sa maison, et il devina ce qu'elle voulait.  
Il fit le tour de la maison, et la ramena vers le mur où ils avaient partagé leur premier baiser. Elle gloussa, posa ses mains sur ses épaules, son visage s'inclina vers le sien, comme en attente de quelque chose. Il l'embrassa. Tous deux étaient devenus meilleurs à ce petit jeu. Sa langue se fraya facilement un chemin entre ses lèvres, ses mains caressèrent le long de ses côtés et ses doigts retracèrent subtilement la courbe de ses seins sous sa robe de coton doux.

Il prit un peu plus appuis sur elle, et la jointure de sa jambe artificielle le lança désagréablement à l'angle difficile, mais il s'en moqua. Il déplaça sa bouche vers sa gorge, et il sentit la main de Flora commencer à défaire sa boucle de ceinture. Surpris malgré tout, il attrapa son poignet dans l'intention de l'arrêter.  
Il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de rester avec elle, il ne l'aimait pas, pas comme elle le voudrait.

"Laisse-moi faire," souffla-t-elle, et sa main se faufila dans son pantalon avant de s'enrouler autour de son entrejambe. Il grogna un peu, il laissa son front retomber contre la brique froide à côté d'elle, et elle gloussa. Toujours ce gloussement.

Peut-être ne serait-ce pas si mal de sortir avec Flora, de l'embrasser, de la laisser le caresser, d'écouter son bavardage toute la journée. C'était pas comme si elle attendait la moindre réponse de sa part. Mais c'était ça le problème. Il ne pouvait plus supporter son bavardage. Son cœur se révolta et lui fit sentir combien la présence de Katniss lui manquait et, pris au dépourvu, il fut incapable de se rappeler de son ressentiment envers elle. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était lui _parler_.

Il ôta la main de Flora de son pantalon, et elle commença à protester, assurant que cela ne la dérangeait pas du tout de faire ça. "Je sais," soupira-t-il. Il embrassa sa joue puis reboutonna son pantalon. "Viens. Il est tard." Il la raccompagna chez elle.

* * *

Amis. Il pouvaient être amis.  
Il essayait de ne pas penser à elle quand il se masturbait, se répétant à lui-même qu'ils étaient juste _amis, _alors il se dressa une liste de filles sans visage, aux seins lourds, à la peau bronzée et aux lèvres charnues, des créatures à la chair tiède et malléable qui signifiaient rien, mais qui l'aidaient un peu à tenir le coup.

Après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute si Katniss parvenait toujours percer les barrières qu'il dressait dans son esprit, et s'infiltrait dans ses phantasmes. Et dans ses fantasmes, elle affichait toujours un demi-sourire, ses lèvres minces et gercées étaient toujours froides quand elle l'embrasse, parce que c'était tout ce dont il se rappelait de leurs baisers. Ce n'était pas prudent pour lui d'imaginer la forme de sa poitrine, ni la sensation de chatouillement que ses cheveux noirs et soyeux eussent provoquer en reposant sur ses cuisses, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.  
En fait, il y pensait sans arrêt et de ce fait, il avait l'impression d'être à nouveau pris au piège dans le passé.  
Peeta Mellark, amoureux de la fascinante et inaccessible Katniss Everdeen.

Mais être des amis, ce n'était pas le passé. Il la connaissait maintenant. Ils pouvaient au moins repartir sur des bases plus saines ; ils pouvaient être amis. S'il cessait d'avoir la tête de se morfondre dans son coin, ils pourraient être amis.  
Il _voulait _être son ami. Elle était une survivante. Il l'avait toujours su dès le début. C'était justement ce qu'il avait admiré chez elle, et peut-être l'admirait-il _toujours_pour cela. En tous cas, il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. C'était lui qui était d'une naïveté à pleurer pour avoir cru que tout cela avait été réel alors que tout ce qu'elle avait fait, c'était tenter de survivre coûte que coûte pour revoir ceux qu'elle aimait vraiment.

Ce qui demeurait, c'était qu'elle était partie à sa recherche, qu'elle l'avait soigné et arraché à la mort inéluctable qui l'attendait. Elle l'aimait quand même, même si ce n'était pas de la façon qu'il aurait souhaité, même si elle partageait quelque chose de plus fort avec Gale, même si elle ne le voyait pas comme lui la voyait.

Ils tombèrent dans la neige quand elle lui sauta en l'embrassant, et il put sentir à quel point elle était tendue. Il essaya de la maintenir en équilibre, de capter un peu sa nervosité par son baiser, et ça marcha. Il put sentir son sourire sur ses lèvres. Ils étaient amis, et il la protégerait envers et contre tout.

* * *

Elle n'était pas mal à l'aise quand ils se tenaient la main. Des amis pouvaient se tenir la main après tout.  
Il aimait ses mains. Ses doigts étaient minces et résistants tout comme le reste de son corps, et il aimait leur fraîcheur inaltérable. Ainsi lorsqu'il sentait une main froide dans la sienne il savait que c'était elle.  
Ils ne s'embrassaient pas dans l'intimité, mais elle n'avait jamais besoin d'excuse pour lui prendre la main.

* * *

La première fois que son désir se réveilla dans toute sa force, Katniss était juste à côté de lui dans son lit, il se figea. Par chance, elle dormait encore.  
"Un miracle", songea-t-il aussitôt. Il s'écarta d'elle tout doucement, et refusa s'attarder sur ses cheveux flottant sur son bras, pas plus sur son odeur, ce merveilleux parfum légèrement boisé, et pas davantage sur son ventre dénudé contre sa jambe. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser à tout cela, parce que si elle se réveillait et le découvrait dans cet état... Il se força à se détourner sur autre chose, sur les Jeux, sur toutes les horreurs qu'ils avaient subies, et ça fonctionna.  
C'était tordu, mais efficace.

Katniss se retourna et fut soudain face à lui. Ses yeux étaient ouverts. Elle ne dormait pas. "Et merde !" pesta-t-il intérieurement.

Mais elle ne dit rien, et il se rendit compte que son regard luisait d'une lueur coupable, coupable comme à chaque fois qu'il lui disait quelque chose qu'elle estimait trop gentil, ou bien quand il montrait ses sentiments pour elle. Il pouvait presque entendre son cri désespéré, lui suppliant d'arrêter de la traiter gentiment, de l'aimer. Il eut envie de rire.  
Elle se sentait coupable du désir qu'elle provoquait en lui. Il l'aurait volontiers embrasser rien que pour cela, pour cette réaction qui la représentait si bien, _sa Katniss _; pour l'innocence qui imprégnait toute son attitude, quoiqu'un peu ridicule et naïve. Il voulait juste l'embrasser. Cependant il ne se le permit pas.

* * *

Tous les autres vainqueurs semblaient s'être passé le mot pour taquiner Katniss, et il ne pouvait cacher son amusement. Elle aurait dû comprendre. Mais elle ne voyait rien. Soit elle le rembarrait sèchement, soit elle le boudait, et pour être honnête il avait du mal à la suivre.

Ce n'est pas une faiblesse d'être innocente dans ce dernier domaine, encore si fragile. Au fond, il en était enchanté : qu'en dépit de toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient affrontées, en dépit de la mort, de la souffrance et de tout, il restait une partie de Katniss toujours préservée. Il était sûr maintenant qu'elle n'avait jamais franchi le cap avec Gale, mais cela importait peu désormais. Il supposait qu'elle le ferait, une fois qu'il eût fait en sorte qu'elle sortît vivante de ces maudits Jeux, mais cela ne le regardait pas.  
Mariée. Une famille. Heureuse. Toujours pure d'une manière qu'elle ne saisirait probablement jamais. Vivante.  
Voilà ce qui importait.

* * *

C'était comme aux derniers Jeux. Pour un seul baiser, il aurait tout donné jusqu'à sa vie. Juste un baiser, c'est tout ce qu'il demandait. Finalement elle l'embrassa pour le faire taire, exactement comme la première fois, mais cette fois il s'agissait d'un vrai baiser. Son sang bouillonna et s'affola lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte. Lui qui connaissait si bien ses lèvres, savait distinguer ses vrais baisers des faux, cela lui était même aussi facile que respirer.

Cette-fois ci, c'était terriblement réel. Ses mains glissèrent dans ses cheveux et elle l'embrassait vraiment. Ses lèvres étaient humides, inexpérimentées. Elle n'avait encore jamais embrassé pour de vrai.  
Elle l'attira un peu plus contre elle, son torse effleura à peine les courbes de sa poitrine douce, et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement...  
Le crash de la foudre les stoppa violemment. Et à ce moment, Peeta n'avait jamais haï autant leur foudre artificielle.

* * *

Ce fut au souvenir de ce dernier baiser qu'il se raccrocha avec l'énergie du désespoir pour tenter de ne pas perdre pied. Ses propres souvenirs se brouillaient et se déformaient dans sa tête. Ils se tournaient et se retournaient dans tous les sens, se disloquaient et s'affaiblissaient à chaque nouvelle salve, avant d'imploser puis de sombrer dans les méandres de son inconscient tourmenté. Alors il commença à s'oublier lui-même. Il oublia ce qu'il avait appris, ce en quoi il croyait, ses désirs les plus profonds. Il fut bientôt absolument déconnecté du monde qui l'entourait.

Il tenta de résister, de lutter de toutes ses forces. Ils pouvaient maltraiter son corps, ils pouvaient l'électrocuter, ils pouvaient lui faire pousser des cris déchirants à s'en faire saigner la gorge, mais s'il pouvait juste réussir à garder son propre esprit sain et sauf...

* * *

Hélas, la lutte était trop inégale, on lui laissa aucune chance. Son esprit et ses pensées finirent par lui échapper complètement. Il rassembla toute sa volonté pour retenir les derniers lambeaux qui lui restaient, mais ceux-là aussi finirent par lui glisser entre les doigts et on les lui arracha un à un, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui resta plus que le baiser.

Il se rappela que ça, ç'avait été réel : l'arôme de sa peau, le goût de ses lèvres, la sensation de son corps blotti contre le sien. Il se rappela qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'elle devait l'aimer à sa manière, qu'elle devait l'aimer, même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Il s'accrocha éperdument à ce dernier espoir.

Le jour où son dernier espoir, son dernier baiser, fut volé, brisé en mille morceaux et jetés aux oubliettes, la bataille fut terminée.  
Il n'était plus Peeta Mellark. Il était juste le garçon qui détestait Katniss Everdeen. Et il allait la tuer.

* * *

Il avait beau se répéter maintes fois qu'elle cherchait uniquement à le manipuler, il avait toujours des sentiments pour elle.  
Et il se détestait pour cela, elle l'avait si bien embobiné qu'il ne pouvait pas _ne pas l'aimer_. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était avoir une autre chance de l'étrangler, malheureusement on ne le laissa pas faire. Les gens qui venait le voir, tentaient de le convaincre qu'il l'avait toujours aimée, que c'était le Capitole qui avait perverti son esprit, pas Katniss. Ils lui affirmaient aussi qu'ils voulaient juste l'aider à redevenir lui-même.

Il commença à rêver d'elle. C'étaient généralement de beaux rêves. Un coucher de soleil alors qu'elle se trouve pelotonnée contre lui, qu'elle lui disait de se taire et de manger ses poires. Dans ses rêves, il n'avait plus aucun rival nulle part. Il rêvait aussi qu'il la portait en bas des escaliers de chez elle pour lui offrir un autre paysage ; et souvent près, elle dormait mieux. Son sourire était tellement plus agréable que sa mine renfrognée, mais il aimait les deux, le sourire et l'air renfrogné, tout ce qui était à Katniss.

Mais bien souvent, les rêves tournaient au cauchemar, à moins que ce ne fût précisément la réalité qui était un cauchemar.  
Si seulement il pouvait juste la tuer, cela résoudrait tout ses problèmes.

Il ne voulait pas rêver de ses baisers, il refusait de retracer mentalement la ligne de sa clavicule avec sa langue, il s'interdisait ne fût-ce que d'imaginer la douceur de ses cheveux, et il chassait l'idée de la faire rougir en la taquinant. Si enfin il pouvait la tuer, il pourrait mettre un terme à la rage qui ne quittait plus son âme, et il cesserait de rêver d'elle...

"Saloperie !" Grommela-t-il. Comme il la détestait de lui faire cela. Comme il la haïssait... "Bon dieu de saloperie !"

* * *

Finalement, le temps et les derniers événements achevèrent de le guérir : son esprit retrouva toute sa clarté, mais au même moment, ce fut le sien à elle qui sombra.

Il ne savait toujours pas vraiment qui il était, n'ayant pas encore retrouvé tous les souvenirs qui l'avaient façonné, mais il savait que Katniss pouvait l'aider, elle pouvait l'aider à se rappeler qui il était. Elle était la seule personne en vie qui le connaissait vraiment, et peut-être même qui l'aimait. Malheureusement elle ne pouvait pas vraiment s'occuper de lui alors qu'elle ne ne pouvait déjà pas s'occuper d'elle-même.

Lorsqu'il la revit enfin dans son ancienne maison du District Douze, son cœur se serra douloureusement mais tout à coup, il sentit revenir une sensation étrangement familière. Cela l'intrigua. Comment la vue de cette crinière de cheveux sales et emmêlés pouvait-elle trouver un écho en lui ? Comment la vue de ce patchwork de peaux martyrisées et tendues sur les os pouvait-elle lui faire ressentir cette impression de déjà-vécu ?  
Mais comme il contemplait son corps brisé, un élan de protection surgit brusquement en lui, et il put se rappeler le poids du désespoir, lorsqu'il avait brûlé le pain pour elle ; il se souvint de son inquiétude pour elle dans la grotte, alors que sa tête était grossièrement bandée ; il se souvint enfin qu'il s'était juré de tout faire pour la garder en vie.

S'il ne savait rien d'autre pour l'instant, il savait au moins une chose : que Peeta Mellark était bien le garçon tombé amoureux fou de Katniss Everdeen.  
C'était une drôle de façon de se décrire, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait pour le moment, et il savait qu'il était tout elle avait, elle aussi.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, ce fut pour être aussitôt capturé par une paire d'yeux gris qui dévisageaient. Il ne sut trop comment réagir.  
La pièce était sombre, le vent qui agitait les rideaux était froid, mais la lune éclairait suffisamment pour lui permettre de distinguer les traits de son visage, si proche du sien qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et ensommeillé contre ses lèvres.

Et elle sourit tandis que sa main se tendait pour toucher son visage, puis elle promena le bout de ses doigts le long des cicatrices de brûlures qui lui parcouraient le cou jusqu'à la la mâchoire. L'intimité de cette caresse le fit déglutir, et il se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Ils dormaient dans le même lit et ce, depuis la première semaine où il était rentré, mais ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup et ne s'embrassaient certainement pas, ni se touchaient mutuellement.

Ses doigts si merveilleusement froids, retracèrent le contour de ses paupières, et ses yeux papillotèrent quand son pouce taquina doucement le bout de ses cils. Elle se déplaça un peu, ses jambes s'entremêlèrent aux siennes, puis elle frôla le coin de sa lèvre d'un baiser doux comme un souffle de vent. Il frissonna un peu et n'osa plus respirer.  
Ses lèvres rencontrèrent de nouveau les siennes et son baiser se fit plus audacieux. Ses mains entouraient son visage à présent, ses doigts froids se faufilant dans ses cheveux juste au-dessus des oreilles. Il glissa sa propre main vers le haut pour se reposer sur la chair tiède de sa hanche.

Ils échangèrent un autre baiser, tendre. Et elle se blottit plus près de lui de sorte que sa tête reposât sur sa poitrine, juste au-dessus de son cœur.  
Il lui fallut beaucoup de temps pour se rendormir ce nuit-là.

* * *

Leurs baisers devinrent plus fréquents. Ils n'en parlaient jamais, mais il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire.  
Il essayait de se contrôler, conscient que ces baisers étaient seulement une sorte de réconfort pour elle. Mais avec ses bras enroulés autour de lui, sa bouche chaude et humide, ouverte sous la sienne quand ils s'embrassaient, c'était de plus en plus difficile.

Inévitablement, il arriva ce qui devait arriver : une nuit, il ne se recula pas assez vite, et son instinct lui souffla qu'elle l'avait parfaitement senti.

Il s'attendit à voir la culpabilité altérer son regard, mais il n'en fut rien. Il ignorait ce que c'était, mais ce n'était pas la culpabilité. Elle leva la jambe et la crocheta par-dessus la sienne, emprisonnant son érection contre son ventre, et il étouffa un gémissement contre sa gorge. Il parcourut des lèvres le long de son cou, fourra son nez au creux de sa gorge.

Le contraste de ses doigts froids sur sa peau tiède était si vif, qu'ils laissèrent une traînée brûlante sur leur passage.

Il était au-dessus d'elle et ça, c'était bien réel, ses mains passaient et repassaient dans ses cheveux. Il parcourut sa poitrine de ses lèvres à travers la frêle barrière de tissus qui les séparaient, tandis que ses mains firent le chemin inverse et rejoignirent le haut de ses épaules pour jouer avec la bretelle de sa chemise de nuit. Il attendit en respirant vivement contre son cou.

Elle se cambra contre lui, fit glisser sa face vers le bas. Dans sa hâte, il déchira accidentellement sa chemise de nuit puis, l'esprit brumeux, il lui embrassa la poitrine, la lécha, la suçota, à peine conscient de sa respiration laborieuse, et de ses mains à elles qui étaient maintenant crispées dans ses cheveux.  
Il introduisit facilement son autre main sous le tissus fragile avant d'emprisonner la chair nue de son sein. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement rauque.

Il effectua de légers mouvements de va-et-vient contre elle, essayant de trouver une sorte de délivrance, il avait encore du mal à croire que c'était bien réel, cela n'avait pas été dans ses intentions au départ d'en arriver là, jamais. Mais sa chemise de nuit fut soudainement rabattue sur son ventre et repoussée jusqu'à la taille. Elle l'embrassa follement, poussa un gémissement, et murmura des choses absurdes, ses mains empoignant ses bras, son dos et de son cou, recouvertes d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

Finalement, il parvint à retrouver suffisamment ses esprits pour s'arrêter, réalisant ce qui était sur le point de se produire, mais Katniss fut plus rapide que lui : ses mains étaient sur sa taille, l'instant suivant, elles tirèrent son pantalon vers le bas. Avant qu'il ne pût lui demander si elle était vraiment sûre, elle prit les choses en mains, toujours farouche, toujours brave et déterminée : elle encercla ses reins de ses bras et l'attira vers l'avant. Incapable de résister, il la pénétra néanmoins lentement.

Il sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ses bras et tout ce qu'il put penser, c'est que c'était trop, son cœur allait éclater. C'était trop chaud, trop humide et trop étroit, il avait l'impression que sa chair se serrait et se desserrait autour de son membre. Et d'un seul coup, les quelques aventures qu'il avait eu dans le passé lui parurent creuses et ternes comme des écorces vides, sans commune mesure en regard de ce qu'il ressentait maintenant. C'était tout ce qui comptait, tout ce qui existait, et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais rien désiré d'autre qu'elle.

Il ressentit bientôt dans sa chair le besoin presque vital de bouger, il en voulait plus. Il croisa son regard, mi-clos et assombris, et elle appuya un baiser sur son épaule fragile.

"Que...qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant ? demanda-t-elle. C'est fini ?

Son cœur fit un léger bond dans sa poitrine.

-Non, souffla-t-il. Je vais bouger, dit-il. Je vais juste me retirer, et...et rentrer à nouveau. Si je commence à te faire mal…" Il passa doucement la main sur son visage, et elle hocha la tête, et baisa cette paume qui la caressait.

Son autre main serra sa hanche dénudée, et il se retira. Son corps parut presque le suivre, mais il poussa de nouveau vers l'avant, mais il savait que cela ne durerait pas longtemps. Il haleta contre son épaule, sa main cueillit un sein et son pouce effectua des petits mouvements circulaires autour de son point le plus sensible jusqu'à ce qu'elle gémit un peu. Il l'embrassa, ou du moins il essaya, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment se concentrer, et il _ne pouvait pas_attendre, c'était trop lent…

Il se força néanmoins encore une fois à y aller le plus doucement possible. "Katniss," s'étrangla-t-il. Et elle devina. Elle devinait tout. Ses lèvres furent alors contre son oreille. "Lâche-toi mon cœur."

Il ressentit alors une bouffée tendresse l'envahir à ces mots. Elle embrassa son oreille lorsqu'il abaissa ses hanches et lui souleva un peu les jambes. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant que ses mouvements devinssent plus rapides et plus profonds. Et lorsqu'il sentit qu'il était sur le point de venir, il continua à pousser en elle, lentement, profondément. Soudain, il poussa un gémissement rauque et s'effondra sur elle, le cœur encore palpitant dans sa poitrine.

Elle caressa alors ses cheveux de ses mains, et ce mouvement le berça. Peu habitué à gérer tant d'affection, il eut presque envie de pleurer. Il fut incapable de la regarder dans les yeux quand il lui demanda enfin si elle l'aimait, et garda son visage enfoui dans l'oreiller, tout près de sa joue rougie et fiévreuse, pressée contre la sienne.

Mais c'était réel.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, il lui caressait la tempe du bout des doigts, ne sachant que faire ; les vieux conseils de ses frères disparus ne lui étaient d'aucun secours.  
Elle était timide et gardaient les yeux clos. Mais il l'embrassa légèrement et lui intima avec douceur de le regarder, alors elle ouvrit les yeux. Il lui offrit un petit sourire. Il captura un sein dans une main, le serra ; puis, de son autre main, il inséra un doigt en elle. L'effet fut immédiat : Katniss se cambra sous cet attouchement érotique. À bout de souffle, sa voix enrouée fredonna son nom comme une plainte.  
Enfin, lorsque le plaisir atteint son paroxysme, tout son corps s'arqua avant de s'effondrer sur mollement le matelas comme une poupée de chiffon. Il lui retira complètement sa chemise de nuit et la glisser fit lentement le long de ses jambes. Il embrassa les vieilles cicatrices rosâtres qui partaient de son genou, et il suivit leur tracé en remontant sa cuisse, son ventre. Il atteignit ensuite sa poitrine, et enfin son épaule. À ce moment-là, elle se tourna vers lui et ce fut elle qui initia le baiser lorsqu'il atteignit ses lèvres.

"Cela n'aurait jamais pu être aucun autre que toi", lui dit-elle simplement, tendrement, sa main posée à plat contre son cœur.  
Il s'écoula un moment avant que on esprit confus ne pût saisir le sens de ces paroles. Il l'embrassa sitôt qu'il eût comprit, et elle rit dans sa bouche, le son du bonheur. Il tira sur une mèche de ses cheveux noirs, juste parce qu'il en avait envie et qu'il pouvait se le permettre désormais.

* * *

La première fois qu'il lui donna du plaisir de sa bouche, ce fut avec l'arrière-cour en guise de fond de décor.  
Il faisait très chaud, à tel point que c'en était insupportable. La moiteur qui alourdissait l'air, pesait même sur ses paupières comme du plomb. La climatisation était en panne, tout comme la plupart des maisons du Capitole, maintenant que personne ne s'occupait.

Étendu sur le plancher de bois frais dans l'espoir de rafraîchir lui-même un peu, il avertit Katniss qu'il avait trop chaud pour s'occuper de quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui : ni de sa boulangerie, ni de sa peinture, ni des lettres qui attendaient une réponse. Katniss lui demanda alors d'un ton taquin, s'il avait vraiment trop chaud pour faire absolument _n'importe quoi._ Il se redressa sur un coude et la regarda.  
Elle se tenait vautrée dans le fauteuil en osier blanc, les jambes si grossièrement écartées que Effie en eût fait une attaque si elle l'avait vue. Ses cheveux poisseux collaient au mur, et sa peau rose vif brillait à cause de la sueur.

À ce spectacle, son sang qu'un tour, et Peeta déglutit inconsciemment. Il rampa vers elle, la faisant ainsi éclater de rire, avant de lui embrasser la cheville.

"Peeta", protesta-t-elle faiblement alors qu'il arrivait au niveau du mollet. "Si Haymitch marche dans son jardin…", commença-t-elle. Mais ses jambes s'écartèrent encore un peu plus, soulevant sa robe. "Trop chaud, hein?"

La peau entre ses cuisses était incroyablement douce. Il lécha une goutte de sueur qui roulait vers le bas, puis ses doigts trouvèrent le bord de ses sous-vêtements. Le soleil lui brûla la nuque, mais lorsqu'elle jouit sous sa langue habile, il se dit qu'il n'avait jamais autant apprécié la chaleur.

Haymitch arriva pour le déjeuner une demi-heure plus tard, un ventilateur sous le bras, et Katniss le lui arracha des mains avec impatience. Haymitch fronça les sourcils, ses yeux dardèrent Peeta, puis il grommela : "Ça sent le sexe ici."  
Peeta sourit d'un air narquois, Haymitch rentra d'un pas lourd dans la maison en marmottant dans sa barbe et Katniss passa du rose au cramoisi, en plaquant une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer son rire tandis que Peeta lui pressait un autre baiser affectueux sur la tempe.

* * *

Elle rentra à la maison avec un lapin pour le dîner, et elle l'accueillit avec un sourire, reposa le lapin dans le récipient, et commence à se laver les mains en s'aspergeant un peu le visage. Pendant qu'elle retirait son manteau et ses chaussures, il lui posa quelques questions sur sa journée. Haussant les épaules, elle lui répondit que cela s'était bien passé. Elle avait l'air heureux, les joues encore rougi par le froid, ses cheveux brillants de la neige qui fond dans sa tresse

Il aime ces moments-là, lorsqu'elle revenait de la forêt et qu'il était en train de cuire le pain, ils se retrouvaient. Ils faisaient ça tous les jours, il le savait, mais il ne s'en lassait jamais, de leur routine, d'eux.  
Elle arriva derrière lui et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, son menton reposant sur son épaule.  
Ses doigts se croisèrent paresseusement par-dessus la boucle de la ceinture de son pantalon. Sa peau était encore imprégnée de l'odeur de la forêt.

"J'ai marchandé pour avoir un peu de miel aussi, dit-elle. Madame Gulliver fait le meilleur miel dans le district.

Il hocha la tête. C'était vrai, et il savait que Katniss préférait faire ses courses en ville plutôt que de commander au Capitole pour eux. Lui non plus ne l'aurait pas fait de toute manière.

-Ce sera parfait avec le pain aux graines de pavot qui cuit dans le four", lui dit-il.

Elle se haussa un peu sur la pointe des pied pour embrasser sa joue, son nez froid contre son oreille. Comme elle se détournait en lui disant qu'elle avait laissé un lapin pour Haymitch, il se figea car il venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose.

La façon dont elle avait embrassé par derrière, si proche, si intimement, un baiser sans raison. Elle ne le faisait jamais.

Du moins, elle ne l'avait jamais fait _avant._ Il regarda par-dessus le comptoir à l'endroit où elle se trouvait devant la table de la cuisine, sa chemise de coton bleu avait un peu glissé et dévoilait la peau de son épaule bronzée. Sa main s'agitait avec vivacité dans l'air, ponctuant ses paroles, et soudain il eut presque envie de lui demander si cela était réel ou pas réel. Mais cela l'était. Il était sûr que cela l'était.  
Il sourit, et il revint à ce qu'elle disait à propose de ce que Thom avait déclaré sur le marché. C'était leur vie. Et c'était réel.

* * *

"Si je te demandais de m'épouser, tu accepterais ?"

Les morts avaient jailli tous seuls de sa bouche avant qu'il eût pu les retenir et il les regretta sitôt qu'ils furent sortis, mais c'était trop tard pour fait marche arrière. Ils étaient au bord du lac, les pieds dans l'eau, ses cheveux noirs chauffaient au soleil et sur son ventre dont elle se servait comme oreiller. Elle se redressa à cette question, se retourna vers lui, son menton appuyé sur sa cage thoracique et lui adressa un regard penaud.

"Je pensais que nous étions déjà mariés en quelque sorte, avoua-t-elle.

Il fut surpris.

-C'est vrai, d'une certaine façon nous le sommes."

Ils vivaient ensemble depuis plus d'un an, et ce n'était pas comme s'il avait l'intention de la quitter pour aller vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre. L'idée même était complètement absurde, en fait.  
Katniss se redressa un peu, passant sa main sur son front mouillé pour dégager ses cheveux et les remettre en place.

"Mais tu veux porter un toast, dit-elle. Cela ressemblait plus à une question.

Il hocha la tête.

-Je sais que c'est un peu stupide. Qui viendrait pour le toast ? Je n'en sais rien. J'ai juste pensé que ça pourrait être bien, tu ne crois pas ?"

Il haussa les épaules. Elle le regarda fixement pendant un moment, puis elle fit descendre sa main le long de ses côtes, jusqu'à sa hanche. Elle baissa légèrement son short de bain pour faire apparaître la frontière où sa jambe artificielle était fixée.  
Elle se pencha pour embrasser la jonction fragile avant de lui sourire. "Ce n'est pas du tout stupide. Faisons-le."

* * *

Et les gens vinrent nombreux à la fête.

Thom parut heureux et en bonne santé lorsqu'il arriva avec ses deux frères, Sae Boui Boui était là avec sa petite-fille. Les deux garçons que Peeta embauchaient pour l'aider et l'assister à la boulangerie vienrent aussi, ramenant avec eux deux jeunes filles avec les cheveux bruns et des yeux sombres caractéristiques de la Veine. Était présente également Delly, de retour District 12 depuis à peine une semaine, accompagnée d'un soldat du district 13, un homme efflanqué d'environ un mètre quatre-vingt. Il avait des cheveux bruns coupés courts, mais un large sourire illuminait son visage.

Peeta ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir Rory ni Posy au mariage, il ne sut même pas comment ils avaient été mis au courant, mais des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux de Katniss quand elle les étreignit. Quelques minutes avant de porter le toast, elle cueillit une primevère dans la cour et demanda à Rory s'il voulait bien la tenir durant la cérémonie. Il hocha la tête doucement, et il s'excusa pour Gale qui n'avait tout simplement pas pu se libérer. Peeta savait qu'un jour Katniss voudrait en finir avec tout cela, et enfin admettre que son meilleur ami lui manquait, mais ça n'était pas encore pour aujourd'hui.

Annie débarqua du train du matin, tenant dans ses bras un bébé potelé avec une touffe de cheveux roux, suivie de Johanna qui se tenait juste derrière elle. Annie pleurait sans cesse en étreignant et en embrassant Katniss et Peeta au moins deux douzaines de fois.  
Johanna roula des yeux, mais elle fut la première personne à appeler Katniss « Mme Mellark ».

Effie offrit un spectacle mémorable quand elle courut dans la maison à la dernière minute, ses cheveux violets décoiffés, un de ses talons cassés, tout en piaillant : « Je suis là, je suis là ! Vous pouvez commencer! » Peeta rit si fort qu'il en eut les larmes aux yeux parce qu'il ne pensait pas vivre assez vieux pour voir Effie Trinket arriver en retard à quelque chose.  
D'un autre côté, elle avait fait tout de même le long trajet jusqu'au District 12, et n'avait pas apporté une seule caméra avec elle.

Ce fut Haymitch, sobre et vêtu d'un beau costume, qui annonça ses vœux en premier, au milieu des sourires, alors que Peeta ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Katniss. Il lèva son verre. "À la santé de mes stupides gamins !" Cette déclaration provoqua quelques rires parmi l'assemblée, mais Peeta s'en moqua en voyant que Katniss paraissait touchée et attendrie.

Mais la meilleure partie de la journée fut encore lorsque tous les invités furent repartis cependant, et qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls. Là, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de le dire, encore et encore, il le répèta dans sa bouche, dans ses cheveux et dans ses seins : « Tu es ma femme, Katniss, ma femme, _Katniss, _tu es ma femme. » Elle ne fit que rire sans malice.

Mais comme elle remuait contre lui, ses mains posées sur sa poitrine, ses cheveux noirs retombant sur ses épaules, elle chuchota ces mots en retour, sans le lâcher des yeux : "Tu es mon mari, Peeta."  
Il entra en elle au son de ces mots.

* * *

Katniss ne faisait jamais de bruit en marchant, mais il pressentit qu'elle devait être éveillée.  
Il enfourna un autre plat et grimpa les escaliers deux à deux pour voir si tout allait bien. Il espérait vraiment qu'aujourd'hui n'était pas un de _ces_jours où elle restait au lit nonchalamment, boudant sa présence et refusant de faire face au monde. Ces jours-là, elle ne voulait même pas se lever pour manger, et encore moins chasser et vivre sa vie.

Par bonheur ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui. Elle était bien réveillée, debout dans la salle de bain, mais elle ne portait pas un seul vêtement.  
Ses yeux balayèrent avec tendresse ce corps qu'il connaissait par coeur pour l'avoir caressé mille fois, en relevant les changements : ses hanches, plus larges que ce qu'il avait imaginé, en passant par le petit renflement de son l'estomac, jusqu'à ses seins plus lourds et son visage plus arrondi. Il n'en revenait toujours pas que ce fût réel, que Katniss avait finalement accepté après des années, qu'elle était enceinte.

Elle se tourna un peu vers le côté et s'inspecta dans le miroir ; ses mains se posèrent sur son ventre. Elle aborda alors une expression critique qui lui déplut singulièrement.  
Il se dirigea vers elle, mais elle n'eut pas à se retourner car il se tint juste derrière elle. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et lui sourit dans le miroir.  
Elle ne sourit pas en retour.

Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas la grossesse, et cela le peinait. Il remonta ses mains sur son ventre, là où le bébé grandissait.

"J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas mon corps, chuchota-t-elle. Même mes cicatrices ne m'appartiennent plus."

Sa peau était un mosaïque de cicatrices, certaines roses et lisses, d'autres blanches et cireuses, mais elle n'en avait jamais éprouvé de la gêne. Quant à lui, la seule chose qu'il ressentait à la vue de ces marques sur son corps, ces marques qu'il connaissait aussi bien qu'elle, c'était le soulagement de la savoir vivante. Cela prouvait qu'elle avait survécu, qu'elle avait allait mieux de jour en jour. Mais la grosses était en train de toutes les déformer.

"Elles sont toujours à toi," lui dit-il.

Elle se pencha en arrière contre lui, et il glisse ses mains vers le haut pour atteindre ses seins qu'il prit au creux de ses mains.

"Ils sont trop lourd, affirma-t-elle en lui jetant un regard un peu renfrogné à travers le miroir. Mais _toi,_ tu les aimes.

-C'est vrai, rit-il. Mais ça n'a rien de nouveau puisque je vénère ta poitrine depuis l'âge de treize ans.

Elle fronça le nez à cette remarque, avant de tourner enfin la tête vers lui pour le regarder directement dans les yeux plutôt que dans le miroir, et il se pencha vers le bas pour taquiner son nez avec le sien.

-Tu es magnifique, murmura-t-il.

Tous deux revinrent sur le miroir. Elle inclina la tête vers son reflet, peu convaincue.

-À tes yeux, dit-elle, pétulante.

-Toujours," répliqua-t-il.

* * *

La première fois que sa fille prononça le mot "sexe", Peeta manqua de s'étrangler en mangeant sa poire.  
Elle le dardait innocemment de ses grands yeux bleus en attendant sa réponse, patiente. Il regarda nerveusement Katniss, mais elle le fixait aussi, attendant sans doute de voir comment il allait s'en sortir, un sourire furtif lui démangeant visiblement le coin des lèvres.

"C'est pour les personnes mariées, dit-il enfin, pour faire des bébés.

Voilà. Ce n'était pas trop mal. Dani sembla méditer sur sa réponse. Elle prit une bouchée de poire, pensive.

-D'accord, dit-elle.

Il pensa que l'affaire s'arrêtait là, et se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil, tâtonnant pour chercher sa bouteille d'eau.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'estle sexe _en vrai _?

Katniss gloussa, et plaqua presque aussitôt sa main contre sa bouche, mais trop tard pour le réprimer. Devant eux, Dani nattendait seulement une réponse.

-Quand deux personnes s'aiment d'une manière spéciale, commença Peeta prudemment, elles se marient, et le sexe est une manière spécial de s'embrasser. Pour les personnes mariées. Qui s'aiment. Et sont mariés. Et âgées."

Il forma le voeu ardent que cela suffirait. Katniss l'approuva ostensiblement du chef, d'un air goguenard, alors il lui jeta un regard mauvais. Encore une fois, les choses se tassèrent pour un moment. Mais Dani avait toujours l'air pensif. Peeta la regarda, inquiet.

"J'ai dit à Trick que je l'épouserais si je ne peux pas me marier avec Finnick, dit-elle.

Peeta en fut horrifié, et il voulut secouer la tête, mais elle n'avait pas terminé :

-Donc si je l'épouse, est-ce que Trick et moi, on se fera plein de bisous et de sexe ?

-Non!" Cria Peeta avec épouvante, et Katniss ne put se retenir davantage. Elle éclata de rire, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, et Huck en la voyant commença à rigoler lui aussi, imitant joyeusement sa maman. C'était ridicule. Sa fille avait _six ans. _Qui lui avait parlé de ça ?

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Demanda Dani.

Il fut à court de mots, mais Katniss ses larmes du coin de l'oeil en prenant appui sur la table, puis elle vint s'agenouiller devant Dani.

-Je suis désolé, ma chérie. Ce n'est pas à cause de toi. C'est parce que je viens de penser à cette blague ton papa a dite hier.

Elle taquina Dani du genou, les yeux attendris. Dani opina, acceptant l'excuse, et attendit.

-Je sais que tu te poses beaucoup de questions sur le sexe, continua Katniss, mais la vérité c'est que tu ne peux pas vraiment comprendre avant un certain âge, mais je vais te dire ceci : c'est un moment très spécial, et tu ne devras y penser que le jour où tu trouveras quelqu'un que tu aimeras aussi fort que j'aime ton papa, d'accord ?

-Et c'est déjà beaucoup ? demanda Dani.

-Oui, dit Katniss, en jetant un regard vers Peeta, c'est déjà beaucoup." Dani fut enfin satisfaite.

Peeta pensa soudain à Joël Baxter. Il se sourit à lui-même.

**Fin.**

* * *

_And the water is rising quick,_  
_And for years I was scared of it._  
_We can't be sure when it will subside._  
_So I won't leave your side,._  
_No, I can't leave your side.,_  
_Hey now, this is my desire,_  
_Consume me like a fire._  
_'Cause I just want something beautiful,_  
_To touch me, I know that I'm in reach._  
_'Cause I am down on my knees._  
_I'm waiting for something beautiful._


End file.
